dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Purple Guy Vs. Jason
Purple Guy Vs. Jason is a What-If? DBX by Golden-Sans78. Description FNaF Vs. Friday the 13th! A need to kill...Check! Mysterious...Check! Wields a knife...check! It's a killer brawl! (P.S: Happy Halloween!) Fight NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! D-B-X!!! Location: A random ally way Jason was sitting in a random Ally Way, waiting for a victim to kill. He's been hiding out from the Cops for a while now ever since he tried to kill a Officer, so now he waits. Just then, however, he hears a sound behind him. Jason turned around to see a man wearing a Purple Suit. It was William Afton, A.K.A the Purple Guy. Purple Guy: Well well, who do we have here? Jason stood up and pulled out his Knife. He finally found a victim, and he wasn't gonna waist it. Purple Guy chuckled. Purple Guy: Ah, so we're fighting, huh? Alright then...(pulls out his own Knife) Let's end this. HERE WE GOOOOOO!!!! FIGHT!!! Near instantly, both killers swung there knifes at each other, causing there weapons to clash together. Purple Guy attempted to kick Jason in the shins only for him to not even flinch. Jason then grabed PG's arm and threw him agenst a wall. William ran at Jason and swung his knife at him. Jason ducked under it and swung his own. PG avoided it and shoved a Freddy Mask onto Jasons head and knocked him to the floor. Jason got back up and punched him in the face then kicked him over. Then he swung his knife at his opponent. PG rolled over just in time before Jason could cut his face. He got back up and attempted to use Hocus Pocus on Jason. He avoided it, grabed a trash can, and threw it at William. He caught it but while he was destracted, the Camp Killer cut PG's face. He stumbled back. Purple Guy: GAH! My face! Why, you little- He was interupted by a kick to the gut, then had the Trash Can stuffed over his head. Jason was about to stab PG in the chest when PG threw a 8-Bit knife at Jason. It impaled Jason as he fell to the floor. Purple Guy: Finally...he's done for... As PG walks away, however, a hand grabs his shoulder. He then suddenly got pulled behind him as- Wiz's note: This scene is too grusome to show, so...yeah... K.O!!! A while later, 2 police officers walk into the allyway. They where looking for William Afton, who went missing a few hours ago. Cop #1: You sure he's here? It seems sketchy... Cop #2: Yeah, I'm having second thoughts. Mabye we should...oh no... Cop #1: What? The first Cop turned around and saw a man in a hockey mask holding the head of William Afton, AKA the purple Guy. Jason grunted as the scene cut to black, with screaming being heard. DBX Results Winner: Jason! Loser: Purple Guy... Next Time! Waluigi Vs. Big the Cat Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Golden-Sans78 Category:Sword Fight Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:'Complete Monster VS Tragic Villain' themed DBXs Category:'Undead vs. Living' Themed DBX Fights